White Tigers
The White Tigers (白虎族 Baihuzu) are a team featured in the Original Series, consisting of Beyblade and Beyblade: G-Revolution. About The White Tigers are a team whose skills are often related to martial arts. Their Bit-beast are ancient, the most ancient being Driger their clans protector who has protected them for centuries. Bladers from their village are taught over time their clans signature moves once they become a Blader, Ray being the soul exception since he left to bring new knowledge to the team. Their beyblading style is mostly speed based, with a strong attack to finish off their opponents and they vary on this theme (with Miriah being the quickest, but having the weakest attack and Gary being the strongest attacker but slowest). Members History Beyblade Ray had left the White Tigers to learn more about Beyblading from other bladers. After the regional qualifiers of the world beyblading championships, he decided to join up with the Bladebreakers after being inspired by Mr. Dickenson, the chairman of the Beyblade Battle Association (BBA). The rest of the team form China's competing team in the world championships, and there is a lot of tension when the Bladebreakers and the White Tigers face off in the first real tournament, and even before it. Kevin even attempts to kill Ray for leaving their team. After the tournament is over, however, Lee realizes that Ray had good intentions when he left, and will return some day to the White Tigers with what he learned on his travels. When the finals of the World Tournament are about to take place, the White Tigers, along with the All Starz, are invited to compete in an exhibition against the Demolition Boys, where they were badly beaten by Kai (who temporarily defected from the Bladebreakers) and Black Dranzer and their bit-beasts were stolen until Tyson won the final battle. Beyblade: G-Revolution Ray returns to the White Tigers, now called the White Tiger X, to become their leader (which the wielder of Driger is destined to do), and they enter the next championship tournament competing against Tyson and Daichi. The White Tigers did very poorly, only winning 2 matches and losing the rest. As they train for the next World Tournament, the team meets one of BEGA's recruiting bladers: Mystel, who informs them of Tyson's involvement with the new league. Finding this difficult to comprehend, Ray leaves the team again to investigate and after discovering the truth, he returns to the BBA Revolution (now called the G Revolutions). The White Tiger X later join the G Revolutions in training for the Justice Five Tournament after learning about BEGA's intentions. Achievements Gallery Trivia *Prior to Ray rejoining in G-Revolution, each member of the White Tigers used a Bit Beast whose name was prefixed with "Gal-". *Despite being called the White Tigers, a majority of their Bit-Beasts are not even tigers. This is a reference to their clan name, which takes its name from Driger, the White Tiger. Driger was the symbol of their clan and their guardian. It was owned by Lee and Mariah's family, though Ray earned the honour of using it instead. **This is why when Ray went overseas to learn more about Beyblading, there was outrage among their clan particularly from Lee and Mariah. He left soon after receiving it, so the clan believed Ray had betrayed them and "stolen" it for himself, taking with him their clan's guardian in the process and dishonouring their clan in the process. *Aside from Lee, whose Japanese name of "Rei" simply was a match to Ray's name of "Rai", all of their members are named after animal sounds. References Category:Beyblade: 2000 Category:Teams Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Category:Beyblade: 2000 Teams Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Teams Category:Original Series Category:First Generation